kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Level 1
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= , often abbreviated as LV1, is the default form of the Ex-Aid Riders, which is activated by inserting their personal Rider Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human (specifically Bugster Unions) and is the only way to separate the monster from the host. When becoming Level 2, a Rider's Level 1 faceplate becomes their back armor. Riders can revert to Level 1 by pushing the lever on the Gamer Driver back into its default position, which reforms and re-assembles the Level 1 armor back onto the Rider; however, this doesn't happen if another Gashat has been activated, letting the Rider use it to take a higher Level. Users - Brave= *Kamen Rider Brave **Taddle Quest (Ex-Aid Episodes 2-4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Brave), Ex-Aid 5-7, 9, 10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid 11, 13, 15, 16, 44) **Proto Taddle Quest KREA-Bravel1.png|Kamen Rider Brave Quest Gamer Level 1 Nopicture.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Quest Gamer Level 1 (Proto) - Snipe= *Kamen Rider Snipe **Bang Bang Shooting (Ex-Aid Episode 3, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Snipe), Ex-Aid 4, 5, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid 11, 15, 16, 18, 44) **Proto Bang Bang Shooting ("Tricks": Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode Zero Episode 2, Ex-Aid Episode 6 (flashback)) KREA-Snipel1.png|Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 Fgh0f8h4gfd.png|Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 (Proto) - Lazer= *Kamen Rider Lazer **Bakusou Bike (Ex-Aid Episodes 4, 5, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer), Ex-Aid 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 11, 12, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 44) **Proto Bakusou Bike (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KREA-Lazerl1.png|Kamen Rider Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 Lazer_(Proto).png|Kamen Rider Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 (Proto) - Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Proto Mighty Action X (Ex-Aid Episode 2, 6, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Genm), Ex-Aid 8, 44) **Magic The Wizard (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Part. I: Legend Rider Stage") **Agito of the Sun **Moshi Moshi Faiz **King of Poker Blade **Taiko Master Hibiki **Time Express Den-O **Barcode Warrior Decade **Jungle OOO **Space Galaxy Fourze KREA-Genml1.png|Kamen Rider Genm Action Gamer Level 1 GenmWizardLv1.png|Kamen Rider Genm Wizard Gamer Level 1 Nopicture.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Agito Gamer Level 1 Nopicture.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Faiz Gamer Level 1 Nopicture.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Blade Gamer Level 1 Nopicture.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Hibiki Gamer Level 1 Nopicture.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Den-O Gamer Level 1 Nopicture.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Decade Gamer Level 1 Nopicture.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm OOO Gamer Level 1 Nopicture.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Fourze Gamer Level 1 }} Fullbottle EA Full Bottle 2.jpg|Ex-Aid Fullbottle (LV1 ver.) Notes *In being standard pre-forms for all Riders of a series that are bulky and less agile than the slimmer "main" forms they become, they are similar to Masked Forms from Kamen Rider Kabuto. **Like the Zecter's Put On function, pushing the lever on the belt that triggers the main form back into its default position will revert the Rider. *The faceplates of Level 1 forms are attached directly onto the torso armor, meaning that the user is physically incapable of looking in a direction unless they turn their entire bodies to face it. *Uniquely among single-identity Riders, Level 1 forms have different suit actors than the same Rider's Level 2 form. *The Ex-Aid Level 1 designs may be a reference to the Metal Hero show Kabutack. Both are bulky and both share chibi forms that upgrade to superior forms (Level 2 and Ready Form respectively). *Level 1 forms are shown capable of performing Critical Strikes by moving the Gashat to the Kimewaza Slot Holder; how the equipment knows to distinguish this removal from removal to cancel a transformation is unclear, as cancelling normally happens sooner than a Gashat could be transferred. A similar issue exists with the onscreen portrayal of Ex-Aid's Level X/XX forms versus the toy release. Appearances See Also *Level 0 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 *Level X *Level 30 *Level 39 *Level 40 *Level 50 *Level 60 *Level 99 *Level 100 *Level 1000000000 Category:Rider Forms